The LEGO Movie 2.0 UNRATED
Does anyone know Donkey Kong Country, Tom and Jerry, Oggy and The Cockroaches, Zig and Sharko, Popeye, Pat and Stan, and Open Season: The Count Of Monte Cristo? It was the most good movies of 2020. I am thinking they should make a DONKEY KONG COUNTRY, TOM AND JERRY, OGGY AND THE COCKROACHES, ZIG AND SHARKO, POPEYE, PAT AND STAN, AND OPEN SEASON: THE COUNT OF MONTE CRISTO 2 because the first one was good. At school, i told everyone that DONKEY KONG COUNTRY, TOM AND JERRY, OGGY AND THE COCKROACHES, ZIG AND SHARKO, POPEYE, PAT AND STAN, AND OPEN SEASON: THE COUNT OF MONTE CRISTO was awesome. But on May 2020, my friend gave me a DVD of the film. What the heck? The film wasn't on DVD yet on May 2020. But i didn't care about it since it is still a favorite movie of mine. I looked at the DVD and saw crude handwriting that read: DONKEY KONG COUNTRY, TOM AND JERRY, OGGY AND THE COCKROACHES, ZIG AND SHARKO, POPEYE, PAT AND STAN, AND OPEN SEASON: THE COUNT OF MONTE CRISTO 2.0 UNRATED. I put the disc in and begun watching. The cut begun with Donkey Kong's morning scene just like in the movie itself, but there were some strange things in this scene. The film was in black and white and Donkey Kong was speaking a different language. I tried to figure out what he was saying, but it was hard to understand him. When he took the instructions from his bookshelf, the sound changed to white noise. After that, it cut to black. There was no sign of Oggy, Jack, Zig, Sharko, Popeye, Pat, Stan, Joey, Marky, Dee Dee, Boog, Bob, Bernie, Elliott, Tuffy, Mr. Krabs, Mr. Wheenie, Butch, Cheshire Cat, or Donnie. After it cut to black, it stayed like that for 6 minutes. Then it cut to a picture of Emmett, however, there were several things out of place. Donkey Kong looked shocked, the camera was zoomed in on his face and the colors he was composed in were now brighter and scarier, and his eyes were replaced with crosses. The scene lasted for what i think forever. Finally, the scene switched to someone's attic room that wasn't even part of the Donkey Kong Country, Tom and Jerry, Oggy and The Cockroaches, Zig and Sharko, Popeye, Pat and Stan, and Open Season: The Count Of Monte Cristo universe. The film was in black and white again and there was light that came from the ceiling. There was a Dead Body of Thanos in the middle of the Savannah and the camera was zoomed in on it. On the same day was a dirty old Dead Lions flipped over on the left of the Savannah as well. I starred at it for 5 seconds when suddenly, something moved behind it. It was a naked, arm less, and dirty Donkey Kong Character slowly being pulled across the country by an invisible string. It looked so realistic until the body began to get up even though nobody was there. It took a while for the poor construction guy's gaze to finally reach the camera. But as soon as it did, the film ended with no credits. I sat there quiet, shocked, and starring at the TV. I took the disc, smashed it into bits, Smash The T.V. was about to report to the police, but i remembered that my phone was taken by a random kid. So my choice was cancelled. I went to WWW. Gmail.com to ask the users if they watched it, but they said no. Thank you for taking your time to read this. Category:Donkey Kong Category:Tom and Jerry Category:Oggy and The Cockroaches Category:Zig and Sharko Category:Popeye Category:Pat and Stan Category:Open Season